Un amour de Métamorphomage
by Svetlana Black
Summary: ONE-SHOT. SLASH Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter. . . Personne n'est au courant de la relation entre Teddy et James. Comment les deux jeunes hommes vont-ils l'annoncer aux Potter ? Et comment ceux-ci vont-ils réagir ?


_Je change de pairing pour une fois. Donc pas de Remus/Sirius. Non, cette fois, ça sera un Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter. Je voulais écrire sur Teddy depuis longtemps par contre je ne savais pas avec qui l'associer, et j'ai donc longtemps hésiter sur le gamin Potter à choisir et c'est l'aîné des trois qui a reçu le droit d'être avec Teddy ( ben oui, c'est un super privilège de sortir avec le fils de 'Mus… )_

_Les personnages appartiennent à JKR ce qui ne m'empêche pas de les emprunter pour m'amuser._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Teddy Lupin était sur le quai 9 ¾ depuis plus d'une demi-heure, le Hogwarts Express ne devait plus mettre longtemps avant d'arriver en gare. Le jeune homme, âgé de vingt-trois ans attendait le train avec impatience. Et plus spécialement un de ses passagers qui venait de terminer sa dernière année à l'école de sorcellerie. Enfin, il entendit le sifflement caractéristique de la vapeur et vit un éclair rouge qui apparaissait à une centaine de mètres. _Il _arrivait. Il allait enfin _le _tenir dans ses bras après des mois de séparation. Quoiqu'il devra attendre d'être seul avec _lui_; personne n'était au courant de leur relation. Sauf Victoire bien sûr, mais c'était la meilleure amie de Teddy, il était donc normal qu'elle soit la première au courant. Et puis, c'était elle qui lui avait fait prendre conscience de ses sentiments envers _lui_.

Les élèves commençaient à descendre du train et Teddy parcourait la foule des yeux à la recherche de celui qu'il aimait. Il repéra alors son parrain, Harry Potter, et sa femme, Ginny, qui attendaient leurs trois enfants. Il se dirigea alors vers eux.

-Teddy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Oh, j'étais dans le coin alors je me suis dit que je pourrais venir voir les petits. Ça fait longtemps que je ne les ai pas vu.

-Oui. D'ailleurs James semblait déçu de ne pas te voir pour les dernières vacances.

-Tu sais bien que je ne pouvais pas laisser grand-mère Andro toute seule.

_'Et puis, je me suis excuser de toutes les manières possibles quand je suis allé voir James à Hogsmeade au mois de janvier.'_, pensa Teddy.

-Teddy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?, demanda Lily qui arrivait en courant.

-Je suis venu vous voir, bien sûr.

-Teddy ! S'écrièrent à leur tour les frères de l'adolescente.

-Al, James. Comment allez-vous ?

-Bien. Et toi ?

-Très bien, merci.

-Tu viens manger à la maison, ce soir ?, questionna Ginny.

-Euh, je suis désolé, mais j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Tu pourras venir demain, alors ?

-Oui, pas de problème.

-Moi non plus, je ne serai pas là ce soir, déclara James.

-Pourquoi ?

-Avec quelques amis, nous avons décidé de fêter la fin de notre scolarité.

-Bien.

-Je peux rentrer avec Teddy ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas parlé.

-Si ça ne le dérange pas.

-Il n'y a aucun problème.

-Super ! Je pose ma malle dans la voiture et je te rejoins, dit James à Teddy.

-Ok.

-À demain, Teddy.

-À demain, Harry. Je passerai vers dix-neuf heures, comme ça je pourrai aider Ginny à cuisiner.

-D'accord.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Teddy et James avaient transplané à l'appartement du premier.

-Je suis tellement content de te revoir.

-Moi aussi, tu m'as manqué depuis la dernière fois que tu es venu me voir à Hogsmeade.

-J'aurais voulu venir plus souvent mais Harry est un patron très exigeant et il n'accepte pas facilement qu'on prenne une journée de congé sans véritable raison.

-Je sais, mon père est un tyran, rigola James en enlaçant son petit ami. Mais je ne t'ai pas encore dit le plus important…

-Qui est ?

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi. Mais je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que je te le prouve au lieu de me contenter de mots.

Le plus âgé des deux hommes se pencha vers le visage du second et captura les lèvres qui lui avaient tant manqué depuis plus de deux mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Les mains s'égaraient sous les vêtements et se faisaient caresses. L'amour qu'ils se portaient transpirait par chaque pore de leurs peaux. C'est à bout de souffle et à contrecoeur qu'ils se séparèrent.

-Ça aussi, ça m'a manqué.

-Mais maintenant, on n'est plus obligé de rester séparés l'un de l'autre pendant plusieurs semaines d'affilée. Je pourrais très bien resté ici avec toi.

-Mais, comment tu l'expliquerais à tes parents ? Tu ne veux pas leur parler de nous…

-Peut-être que j'ai changé d'avis à ce sujet.

-Tu veux en parler à Harry et Ginny ?

-Oui. Je n'en peux plus de cacher à tout le monde que je t'aime. Et si jamais ils ne l'acceptent pas, je m'en moque. Tant que toi tu voudras de moi, je serai heureux.

-Tu es sûr de toi ?

-Oui, certain. C'est décidé, je leur en parle demain.

-Tu ne veux pas attendre quelques jours ? En plus, ils m'ont invité demain soir et j'aimerai mieux passer une bonne soirée avec eux avant de les affronter.

-D'accord, si c'est ce que tu veux, nous attendrons le lendemain. Après, je ne sais pas si j'aurai encore le courage de le faire, j'ai un peu peur de leur réaction malgré tout. Mais ça va être dur de rester près de toi et ne pas pouvoir t'embrasser…

-On trouvera bien un moyen de s'isoler un moment.

- - -

Le lendemain soir, Teddy arriva assez tôt chez son parrain. Celui-ci n'était pas encore rentré de son bureau, ce fut donc Ginny qui l'accueilli.

-Bonsoir, tu vas bien ?

-Très, merci. Et toi ?

-Super bien. Comment était ta soirée d'hier ?

-Excellente. Je l'ai passée avec une personne que je n'avais pas vue depuis longtemps.

-Une simple connaissance ou une relation plus qu'amicale ?, demanda Ginny, curieuse.

-Beaucoup plus qu'amicale.

-Tu es amoureux ?

-Oui.

-Fille ou garçon ?

Teddy avait avoué à ses parents d'adoption qu'étaient Harry et Ginny qu'il était bisexuel, quelques années auparavant .

-Garçon.

-Je suis contente pour toi. Tu mérites d'être heureux.

_'Si tu savais de qui il s'agit, je ne sais pas si tu serais aussi heureuse…'_, songea Teddy.

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

-Euh, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler pour le moment.

-Tu n'es pas sûr qu'il t'aime autant que tu l'aimes ?

-Oh non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que je préfère attendre. Un peu. Je te promets que tu le sauras bientôt… Les enfants ne sont pas là ?

-Si, ils doivent être dans le pré derrière la maison, à jouer au Quidditch. Tu peux aller les retrouver si tu veux.

-Tu n'as pas besoin d'aide pour le repas ?

-Non. Merci. Allez, vas t'amuser.

--

-Teddy, tu es arrivé.

-Oui, ça fait déjà un moment mais je parlais avec votre mère.

-Tu veux jouer avec nous ?

-Ok.

-Super. Alors c'est Lily et Al' contre nous deux.

-Non, c'est pas juste, protesta Albus. Vous êtes les deux meilleurs.

-Oui, ton frère a raison, James. Je vais faire équipe avec Lily, comme ça, ça sera plus équilibré.

-Bon, d'accord.

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, Ginny appela les quatre jeunes.

-Harry est rentré, nous pouvons passer à table.

-On arrive, Ginny.

La soirée se déroula dans une excellente ambiance. Laquelle ambiance aurait pu être gâchée si Lily ne s'était pas retournée au moment d'entrer dans la cuisine où Teddy et son frère aîné avait réussi à s'isoler un moment pour s'embrasser. Heureusement pour les deux amoureux, Albus appela sa sœur alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte, et le couple pût se séparer à temps.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là, tous les deux.

-Il fallait que je parle d'un truc à James avant de partir.

-Oh, tu t'en vas déjà ?

-Oui, je dois me lever tôt demain si je ne veux pas me faire enguirlander par Harry si j'arrive encore en retard.

-Bon, ben au revoir alors. Je suis contente de te revoir, Teddy.

-Moi aussi, Lily.

-Tu n'oublies pas. Demain soir. Ici, dit James.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je serai là.

-Pourquoi, tu dois venir demain ?

-Tu verras à ce moment-là, petite curieuse, répondit Teddy en posant un baiser sur la joue de la jeune fille.

- - -

-Salut Harry.

-Teddy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-James m'a demandé de venir.

-Oh, d'accord. En parlant de lui, tu sais ce qu'il lui arrive ? Ginny m'a dit qu'il a été irritable toute la journée et quand elle lui a demandé ce qu'il se passait pour qu'il soit dans cet état, il a répondu qu'il nous le dirait ce soir.

-Oui, je le sais.

-Ça va ? Tu n'as l'air dans ton assiette, toi non plus.

-Ça pourrait aller mieux, mais j'espère que ça va vite s'arranger.

-C'est à cause de ton petit ami ?

-Comment tu…

-Ginny m'a dit que tu fréquentes quelqu'un.

-Oh. Oui, c'est par rapport à lui.

-Tu veux en parler ?

-Non. Je vais voir James.

-Ok.

--

-Allez, ça va aller, mon cœur. _( NdA : là, c'est un peu trop guimauve, non ? )_

-J'ai peur qu'ils me rejettent.

-Ils ne te rejetteront pas parce que tu es gay. Regarde, ils ont bien accepté le fait que je sois bi.

-Oui, mais tu n'es pas leur fils, même s'ils t'apprécient énormément.

-Tu as peut-être raison. Mais, je continue à croire qu'ils ne te rejetteront pas. Par contre, j'ai peur qu'ils n'acceptent pas ce soit moi que tu aimes. Non pas parce que je suis un homme, mais parce que nous nous connaissons depuis ta naissance. Et que nous avons été élevé presque comme des frères.

-Il n'y a qu'une façon de savoir comment ils vont prendre notre relation. C'est de descendre et de leur annoncer.

-Oui. Tu es prêt ?

-Il le faut.

--

-Vous revoilà, les garçons, on allait justement vous appeler pour dîner.

-Euh, je pourrais vous parler avant ?, questionna James.

-Bien sûr mon chéri. On serait mieux au salon.

Quand les cinq Potter et Teddy furent installé, James prit timidement la parole.

-J'ai quelque chose de très important à vous dire. Euh, je…

-On t'écoute, mon chéri, l'encouragea Ginny.

-Je… Je suis… gay.

-J'en étais sûr, intervint Albus.

-Si vous ne voulez plus de moi, je comprendrais, continua James en baissant la tête.

-Pourquoi ne voudrait-on plus de toi ? Tu es notre fils.

-Et nous n'avons aucun problème avec l'homosexualité. D'ailleurs, deux des personnes que je respectais le plus étaient gays…, dit Harry.

-Qui ?

-Dumbledore. Et Sirius aussi.

-Sirius ? Je croyais que c'était un grand séducteur…

-Il l'était, mais ce n'était pas volontairement qu'il faisait tomber les filles à ses pieds. En fait, il était très amoureux d'un homme. Malheureusement, celui-ci était hétéro et il ne lui a donc jamais avoué ses sentiments. Et il ne voulait pas perdre son amitié. Mais, le poids de ce secret était trop lourd à porter alors il m'en a parlé.

-C'était qui ?

-Remus.

-Mon père ?

-Oui. Tu comprends alors que je ne peux pas t'en vouloir d'être gay, James.

-Tu as un petit ami ?, demanda Lily.

-Oui.

-On le connais.

-Oui.

-C'est qui ?

-Moi, répondit Teddy, voyant que James n'arrivait plus à répondre aux questions de sa famille.

-Toi ?

-Oui, c'est lui. Je l'aime.

-Et je l'aime.

-Vous…

-Ça vous dérange ?

-Non, c'est juste que ça nous surprend.

-C'était de James que tu me parlais hier, Teddy ?

-Oui. Tu comprends pourquoi je ne pouvais pas te donner son nom.

-En effet. Vous pensiez vraiment qu'on prendrait mal la nouvelle de votre relation ?

-Oui…

-Oh, mes chéris. Jamais nous ne pourrions vous en vouloir pour ça.

-Teddy, tu n'as pas intérêt à faire souffrir mon fils. Et toi, James, ne fais pas de mal à Teddy, menaça Harry, en souriant.

-Je te promets de veiller sur James.

-Bon, maintenant que le problème est réglé, si nous passions à table ?

* * *

_Alors ? _

_Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi, j'aime bien Teddy, et je trouve que lui et James vont bien ensemble..._

_Bises,_

_Svet'_


End file.
